Daydreams
by nevershoutjordyn
Summary: Tahno hates mornings, and prefers to spend them thinking of her. tahnorra drabbles.


A/N

Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever. So please don't judge me too harshly. Reviews would be wonderful and extremely appreciated. So yeah, this is a Tahnorra fic, Tahno POV. So yeah, enjoy and please review.

His eyelids felt heavy as rocks as he strained to pry them open. With a grunt, he rolled over and slammed a coiled fist onto the top of his alarm clock, stopping the incessant beeping noise. Tahno hated mornings. He always had. "I rise with the moon, not the sun", he constantly reminded himself. Slowly, he tugged the fluffy black comforter up over his head, and let his cavernous bed consume him. Within the safety of his sheets, he let his thoughts take over. Unconsciously, his mind drifted to his favorite waterbender.

"Did she too hate the mornings?" he pondered, his hands settling behind his head, fingers intertwined. "Probably", he thought, "She hated quite a many things, including himself." At this, the right side of his mouth quirked up into a lopsided grin. Yes, they both certainly, had strong feelings for eachother, just… not for the same reasons. Since her well-awaited move to Republic City, the Uh-vatar became Tahno's favorite subject. He studied everything about her. The fluidness of her movements, residing from her waterbender instinct, to the fiery attitude he just loved to spark. The dorky way she styled her hair and they way her lips formed this cute little pout when she was upset. The aroma of her scent as it wafted into his nostrils when she got up closes and challenged to go "toe-to-toe." Or even they way his name rolled off her tongue so perfectly, as if she was predestined to utter it. "TAHNO-" Suddenly, he became aware of the drastic change of temperature. His entire body was steaming. He chalked the change in climate to being under the covers too long. Definitely not anything embarrassing he wouldn't, no couldn't admit aloud. He shook these thoughts from his clouded mind. In an effort to cool down, he yanked the covers away from his now damp body. As he sat up, the pale skin of his chest glistened with sweat as the light of the sun crept into his bedroom. Tahno liked to sleep shirtless, he said it reminded him of his life back home.

Languidly, he willed himself out of bed, and dragged his lifeless body into the bathroom. Much to his dismay, his hair was matted with sweat. He needed a shower. With deft fingers, he untied the drawstring to his sleep pants and let them pool at his ankles, soon followed by his boxers. He turned on the hot water and slipped into the shower. Droplets of water cascaded down every inch of his body, and he felt relaxed. Fully absorbed in his element. "Korra must feel this way too", he thought, "Empowered by her element." Again, he let his mind drift off to fruitful thoughts of her. HE remembered how he used to sneak into Fire-Ferret practices and sit in the shadows. He would patiently wait for the departure of the bending brothers. This is when Korra would practice her traditional bending. It was most definitely worth the wait. Her body moved as swiftly as the water she bent. He watched intently, willing his slate gray eyes not to blink, in fear he would miss a second of her beauty. He would watch until beads of sweat formed on her brow, and plastered her chestnut bangs to her face. Soon, she would tire, and retreat to the locker rooms. HE would never follow her there, for he respected her far too much, however, his thoughts did. They would follow her as she sauntered to the locker-room, and begin to peel off her traditional water tribe garb. Inch by inch, revealing the plains of her body, her dark skin glistening—Suddenly, a rush of blood raced to his cheeks in the form of a blush and then, to… other places. "SHIT", he muttered had racing down to the dial and turning the handle to cold. He jumped at the sudden shift in temperatures, but was thankful it did its job. Deeming himself clean, he killed the continuous stream of water racing from the showerhead and grabbed the towel hanging from the rack. As he ran the towel over his body, the fibrous bristles absorbed the water from his body. He was still too tired to bend it off. He used his towel to wipe the steamy mirror and formed a circle, revealing his face. "So this is what the outside world sees." He thought. Tahno. The Player. Just a lustful waterbender chalked full of hopeless innuendos and hungry eyes. He assumed that's how Korra saw him as well. For the time being, he thought that was okay. He needed that publicity for the Wolfbats, and at least this, unusual, façade caught her attention. In time however, he would expose to her the real Tahno. The Tahno no one knew minus himself, and the Tahno who he would never reveal to anyone but her. The shy young bender from the Swamp who moved to Republic City for a better future, the one who was in love with the Uh-vatar.

A/N

So yeah, thanks so much for reading! Please review. Again, please be nice, its my first o.o

jordyn


End file.
